


Untitled

by peacepen



Series: Wittenberg Time [5]
Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Green Beans - Freeform, Hamlet - Freeform, Hamlet's a dumbass who just wants to be understood, Hamratio, Horatio - Freeform, Horatio loves his dumbass boyfriend, Late Night Conversations, M/M, based off of my real life desire for green beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacepen/pseuds/peacepen
Summary: To: HoratioFrom: HamletHoratio. Are you awake?I have a great need.
Relationships: Hamlet & Horatio, Hamlet/Horatio
Series: Wittenberg Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when I was in a rlly good state of mind but a little touchstarved lmaoo. But it's fun so I thought I'd post it for y'all. Unbetaed, pretty much unedited. Please Enjoy!

**To: Horatio**

**From: Hamlet**

_ Horatio. Are you awake?  _

_ I have a great need.  _

Horatio read the text message, sent to him at 12:24 AM. It didn’t surprise him that Hamlet was up at this hour, he wouldn’t even consider it late by their standards. He didn’t question why Hamlet was texting him instead of walking down the hall into his bedroom. What he did wonder, was what Hamlet could possibly need at twelve at night. 

**To: Hamlet**

**From: Horatio**

_ What do you need?  _

There was a beat before Hamlet’s next reply, one that felt carefully planned. Everything Hamlet did was carefully planned, crafted for the maximum amount of drama. The beat was significant. The little bubble full of dancing ellipsis sat at the bottom of Horatio’s phone, drawing out the moment, before he finally received a text. 

_ I need beans, Horatio.  _

Horatio scrunched his eyebrows into a frown and read again,  _ “I need beans, Horatio.”  _ This message inspired even more questions than the first. Beans? Why did he need beans? A sane person would certainly reply  _ “It is 12:27am. There is no possible way you  _ **_need_ ** _ beans. Please rest.”  _ Being with Hamlet had changed Horatio, turned him away from sanity. Sane replies like that would get him nowhere. Instead, Horatio knew to get right to the meat. Waste none of his own time with pointless questions like “Why do you need beans?” He quickly replied: 

_ What kind of beans?  _

He felt in his soul that this reply would make Hamlet grin. Hamlet enjoyed this, reveled in the way Horatio entertained his batshit behavior. This was why he spent all of his time with him. Horatio had a way of making him feel perfectly understood, the best feeling possible for someone like Hamlet. For someone who was constantly struggling to understand himself, it was perfect to feel like no complication. To be turned from his large mess of thoughts into something so simple. Once he’d said that the way Horatio interpreted his existence made him feel small in the most wonderful sense, like was scooped up and set carefully in Horatio’s breast pocket. Something so simple as “What kind of beans?” calmed the storm that made Hamlet, just enough to make it bearable. 

_ Wonderful, delightful response. A+. Green beans and also green pepper vinegar sauce.  _

They’d need to go to walmart for that kind of stuff at that time of night. 

**To: Hamlet**

**From: Horatio**

_ Walmart in 15. Please have pants on.  _

As wonderful as it good as it felt for Hamlet to be understood, it felt better to understand, or at least understand some of him. To find someone willing to buy you green beans past midnight is just as nice as buying the beans

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Take care of yourself!
> 
> My Tumblr is Musicalfucker. Prompts and love appreciated!


End file.
